The Blooding
by GoddessxNyte
Summary: It has been 20 years since Edward left. Bella isn't the same girl he once knew. What changed and why is she this way? Most importantly will she forgive Edward and get back with him. Read and Review..No under 18s pls, ON HIATUS!


_**I know I shouldn't be writing a new story when I still have four more that need to be completed but I feel compelled to write this. Please give this story a chance, it starts at the break up but I am twisting the words all together. This story is for all the girls who have ever gotten there heart broken by a guy they loved more than anything in the world. It goes to show the reality of life and in the end you can be happy.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story but i do own the plot and Layla, Katherine, Jayden, Aiden, Maybel, Justin and Chris. NO stealing my characters i am going to post some pics of them up :)**_**  
**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

_**Chapter one: Endings and Beginnings**_

_I never thought my life could turn out this way. Looking back, I see many things I could have done different. But then again, it was never my fault that HE left me. For two centuries, I wondered what I did wrong; to cause him to leave me._

_I only realize now that it was never my fault. I can remember his words and my last months in Forks as a human like it was just yesterday._

_**Flashback:**_

"_Bella, we are leaving," he spoke._

"_Where? Wait, ok. Let me get some clothes-"I began, but he interrupted._

"_No, Bella. You aren't coming. It is just me and my family. Not you. Why can't you see that I no longer love you? Haven't you notice my distance from you? I tried to give you hints, but you just don't get it. WE all lied to you! We never loved you. They just put up with you because I asked them to! Didn't you see how Alice only played Bella-Barbie with you? She used you as a doll, Emmett used you as entertainment, and my parents only loved you because you're a human," he snarled in a cold, dispassionate voice._

_I swallowed back my sobs and fought the tightening in my chest and throat. I looked him square in the eyes and spoke, "Tell me why." I couldn't raise my voice for fear he would see me cry; I didn't want him to see my cry. I wanted to show the strength and confidence I have gained lately._

"_Bella, you're a human. You're just not what I want anymore. Things change, people change; it was fun while it lasted, but you are just not what I want anymore," he said_

_I couldn't help but look at the ground when he said I wasn't what he wanted. I gave him my heart and trust. Shit, I gave him my virginity. I gave him every part of me. I looked up at him again and felt a tear fall from my eye. "See the tear, Edward? See how there is only one? That will be the last tear you ever get from me, the last emotion I shall share with you. Remember this face, because it will haunt you for the rest of your existence. Are you finished speaking? I have things to do now that your gone," I said with as much conviction and strength that I could muster. I found myself hating the fact that he would do this to me. I felt like I wasn't good enough. Looking at his eyes, I see a flash of pain and agony, but it is gone as soon as it appeared._

"_I'm-" he started, but I interrupted._

"_No, don't say you're sorry. 'Cause to me, you are not. You would've ended everything with me before we slept with each other on one of your oh so "giving me hints" days. I hope you are happy in your existence, Edward, because I can guarantee you this won't be the last time we meet. This won't be the last I see you. Now leave. I don't want to see your face. You have said your peace." All the while, as I spoke, I looked him dead straight in the eyes and figured if he was going to leave me, then I best do it right. Because I wouldn't get another chance to say my peace and see his eyes. I was to memorize every last bit of him that I can._

"_Be safe, Bella. Like I said, it was fun while it last. The sex was good the first couple of times, but this last time sucked," he said in a cold tone, "Just so you know, I used you the whole time. You weren't anything to me but a shiny new toy, a way to lose my virginity."_

_I could feel the tightening coming again so I did the last thing I could. "LEAVE NOW! DON'T LOOK FOR ME, EDWARD CULLEN! I CAN SEE YOU WOULD CARE LESS IF I DIED AT THIS MOMENT, SO FUCKING LEAVE NOW! I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him with malice and anger. He just nodded and left. I turned and ran towards my house before he could hear my tears falling or my screams. That night was the day I changed everything about me. A week later, I dyed my hair jet black and started wearing blue contacts. I went to a piercing parlor and got vamp teeth put in so they would be permanent; I also got tattoos that day. I wanted everything done at the same day. The tattoo artist said that I must have a strong tolerance for pain. I just nodded at him and took the pain silently. A week after that, I found out I was pregnant. I knew that day I had to leave Forks, so that's what I did. I packed up all my new clothes that I bought and wrote a letter to Charlie to not look for me and that I loved him._

_That was the last day I was in Forks as a human. For the next time I came back, I was what I am now. A vampire._

**End flashback**

You may be wondering what happened to me when I left and how I was changed The only answer I can give you is that I do not know my maker, but I know my kids were safe while I changed. Yes, I said kids, as in plural. I had two boys and two girls they are all different from each other. The boy's names are Jayden Alexander Cullen and Aiden Blake Cullen.

Jayden's middle name means defending men. He never starts fights, but defends whoever he feels is right. Aiden's name means little fire that is dark or bright. He is my spit fire, always loving to start a fight, but never with me. It was a great surprise that he happens to make fire out of nowhere, and like his middle name, the fire is either bright or dark. Jayden also has a power. He is a shield mentally, and physically his only power he uses when necessary is his telekinesis.

My girls were born last. One of them is named Layla Avery Cullen, which means Dark beauty and elf counsel. See, she was small when she was born and still is short. She hates every minute of it, so that's where she got Avery from. My other daughter's name is Katherine Grace Cullen, which means pure good will. My Layla has powers as well. She actually got her name from her powers. She has the power to change appearance and also a water power, which gets stronger at night. Katherine's powers are quite simple. She has the power of the wind and the power to heal, for she is pure.

Those are my babies and I love them all the same. My Jayden was born first and he has the most startling green apple eyes with my hair color. He is tall like his father and has his lips, but also has my heart shape face and my button nose. Aiden, my second born, has brown eyes that are darker than my human eyes were as well as my button nose. He is also as tall as his father and has his father's angular face and hair. My daughter Layla, my third born, has black hair with blood red ends, my nose and lips, her father's angular face structure, and my height. Last, but now least, Katherine. Since she is pure, her hair color is white. (I have no idea why, but she was just born that way.) She has Layla put color in her hair at times, but she prefers blue most of all. She has my heart shape face, my nose, and lips, but her eyes are violet. (This is another mystery that is unknown to me.) The color is a lilac color when she is happy and just violet when she is angry or hunting.

As you may already know, after the kids were born, how we looked before is how we will change when bitten. So my hair is black and while I was changing, my contacts were in, so my eyes are blue. Strange, I know, but this is me we are talking about. Nothing has ever been by the book when it comes to me. My powers are many different ones. Basically that means I have every power known. I am a mimic and a mental shield as well. When I feel a power, I have it or when I read about it, I also have it. The Volturi fear me with good reason. They know I can bring them down and I came close to doing that as well. That is another story, but overall, I got my name from them. They call me The Huntress, because when I am pissed at somebody, I hunt that person. Most of the times they call me The Executioner because I kill with no mercy. I don't hesitate and I don't show weakness. Yeah, I know. This is Isabella Swan we are talking about. There can't be a way that she, of all people, would kill, but that is where you are wrong. I do kill and it feels good. To my friends, they call me Belle or Elle. Never do they add the A at the end. She died a long time ago. To be more specific, the day he left. That was five years ago. It has now been twenty years since I have seen the Cullens, and since then, I have been in a band. We are known as The Blooding. You may have heard of us, maybe not. But I am about to perform with my band mates while my kids are in the front rows.

"Hello Sacramento! How are you during this fine evening?" I screamed into the mike. I heard cheering and applause as my comeback. I turned to my band mates. (They are all vampires that are mated.) Justin and Maybell were mates. Chris and Lily also are mated. Justin plays the drums, Maybell the electric guitar, Chris the keyboard, and Lily plays the acoustic guitar. Of course, I am the lead singer.

"What was that? I can't hear you! You may have to cheer louder if you want us to start," I said and they yelled as loud as they could back. "Okay, here we go. Justin and Chris are gonna help me sing this song. It's called Die Romantic," I said then started to sing.

You can illustrate your life in romance.  
But I can show you something so much more than words,  
In my hands.  
It's not your best intention now to burn your friends,  
This is your last night, this is your last chance.  
In my hands

(Die romantic, romantic)  
This is the nightmare we fall asleep.  
(Die romantic, romantic)  
This is the nightmare we die complete.  
(Die romantic, romantic)  
Tonight's the night, and it's all we need now  
To die romantic

I sat and watched your heartbeat fade with every breath.  
I watched your lips turn blue, your eyes went cold and all,  
with all the rest.  
I felt the panic and tried to breathe.  
Is this happening?  
I've fucking had it.  
Well, God, save me, please.  
'Cause I don't think she'll make it through the night.

(Die romantic, romantic)  
This is the nightmare we fall asleep.  
(Die romantic, romantic)  
This is the nightmare we die complete.  
(Die romantic, romantic)  
Tonight's the night, and it's all we need now  
To die romantic  
_[x2]_

Your last words to me "tonight's the night" meant redemption was only found in books.  
Your last words to me "tonight's the night" meant redemption was harder than it looks.  
So take care of what you love  
and all this stuff are remnants of a life in shattered glass,  
it's all I have to ask.

I (I) miss (miss) you (you)!  
I (I) miss (miss) you (you)!

You can illustrate your death in romance.  
I can show you something so much more than words,  
In my hands.  
I felt the dead-end price you paid for everyday.  
This is your last night,  
Suicide kept tight,  
You're gone tonight.

(Die romantic, romantic)  
This is the nightmare we fall asleep.  
(Die romantic, romantic)  
This is the nightmare we die complete.  
(Die romantic, romantic)  
Tonight's the night, and it's all we need now  
To die romantic  
_[x2]_

Die romantic, die romantic, die romantic,  
Die romantic, die romantic, die romantic, tonight...

**(Die Romantic by Adien)**

"Everyone give a round of applause for Justin and Chris for singing with me. This next song was a song that came to me at a downtime. The song is called 100 percent."

Dip my tail in blood ink  
Write it down in red  
Scribe the words "Happy meal"  
Right across your head

Tired of getting walked on  
Treated like a sheep  
Don't blame me for all the years  
That you were asleep

[Relax  
God is in control  
Watch the dot  
Take your meds  
Obey my demands  
Trust my dog  
Time for surgery  
Relax  
God is in control  
Watch the dot  
Take your meds  
Obey my demands  
Trust my dog  
Shut your eyes you're dead]

Televised mass poison  
Spitting at the screen  
Keep the masses deluded  
With fabricated dreams

Powdered God in a bag  
From the Vatican  
I want you to fuck off  
As hard as you can

[Chorus]

Heaven has burst open  
Now it's raining bones  
The chaos will erode you  
Breeding little clones

Born of a fallen rib  
From the monkey's womb  
Overcooked by cathode rays  
Evolved to consume

100% [4x]

Eating from the butcher's slab  
Becoming what they meet  
Restrained and roasted while they gorge  
Strapped into the seat

Bathing in your arrogance  
Dining will ensue  
God made me a cannibal  
To fix problems like you

[Chorus]

100% [2x]

Last time was the last time...  
This time, you're 100% [3x]

Last time was the last time...  
This time, you're 100% fucked

**(100% by Angelspit)**

"We have two more songs, and then we will go for a break. Then we will be back with six more songs. This song is called My Immortal. It came from a very bad time for me. Basically when I lost my true love."

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:]_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus]_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_[Chorus]_

**(My Immortal by Evanescence)**

"I hope you enjoyed that song. This is a recently new song. It is called Now That We Are Done. It is a mix of the past and present."

Everybody get down

She's just a friend, you see  
You always agree  
You know I lie but you still trust me  
And you believed with so much hope  
But I'm the one that let you go

Now that we're done  
I'm so sorry  
Why did I lie I'm so sorry  
I know I hurt you  
I know I hurt you x2

Woah oh oh oh  
everybody get down. [x2]

Everybody get down.

You still call my phone  
Cause you still want me  
I'll tell my friends you're so annoying  
You'll cry and curse when you're alone  
But laugh and flirt when we're on the phone

Now that we're done  
I'm so sorry  
Why did I lie I'm so sorry  
I know I hurt you  
I know I hurt you x2

Woah oh oh oh  
everybody get down. [x2]

everybody get down.

Now I see you with him  
And it was nothing like I thought it'd be(2X)  
(And I'll break down)  
Now I see you with him  
And it was nothing like I thought it'd be  
(And I'll break down)  
Now I see you with him  
It was nothing like I thought it'd be

Now that we're done  
I'm so sorry  
Why did I lie I'm so sorry  
I know I hurt you  
I know I hurt you x3

Whoa oh oh oh  
Everybody get down [x2]  
Everybody get down

**(Now that we're done by Metro Station)**

"Alright everyone. Take a break and get refreshments. When we come back, we are gonna play a fast one. So get ready to dance!" I said and got cheers as my band mates and I walked off the stage. We went into our dressing room and opened our fridge, pulling out some metallic thermos with our animal blood choice. When I was halfway through my thermo, I caught the scent of my kids and put the thermo down just in time for Aiden to run into my arms.

"Hey, baby. What do you think of the show so far?" I asked him.

He smiled down at me, but before he could speak, Jayden, Layla and Katherine came running in, screaming.

"Oh my gosh mom you were soooo good!" screamed Layla.

"Yeah, mom. I mean, normally I don't do compliments, but you were really good. Oh, and you guys were rocking on the drums and guitars. Seriously!" said Jayden.

"Mom, I didn't know you could sing. Why is this the first time we are hearing this amazing voice?" voiced Katherine.

"You guys did great. I didn't know you could sing mom, but it was great. Especially with the band all together. It was amazing," Aiden spoke finally.

"Thanks kids. You didn't know I could sing because I wanted to surprise you guys. I am glad you enjoyed the first half. I think we have four more songs and then the two encore songs. After that, we are done for today," I stated.

Before the kids or anyone else could say anything, a backstage assistant walked in and said that there were seven other backstage people looking for us.

"Ok kids. I gotta get back to work. You guys go out to the front rows again and we will be out in 5 minutes, maybe less. I have to talk to Justin, Chris, Lily and Maybell about our next songs." They just nodded and gave us all hugs and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I turned to talk to the band and was about to ask them something before I heard a throat clearing from behind me. I turned and was shocked to see who stood there, but the shocked feeling was gone as fast as it came and replaced with anger. "Hello," I said plainly, forcing anger back and making my face appear emotionless.

"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen. I am in LOVE with your band, and I mean, you guys play the BEST music I have ever heard!" she said in a chirpy voice.

I swallowed my anger and forced myself to smile and not grimace or sneer.

"I am sorry. You have to excuse my daughter. She practically flew us from our home in Alaska to come see your band. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family: my wife Esme, my daughter Rosalie, you just met my daughter Alice, and my sons Emmett, Jasper, and Edward," Carlisle said in a pleasant tone.

I fought the urge to flinch when he said Edward. As hard as it was, I didn't succeed and flinched when he got to Edward. I just couldn't talk to them anymore, especially right now.

"Thank you for the compliment. You have a lovely family, but as you can see, the show is about to resume. But you are welcome to come back after the concert is over." Justin spoke for me. Thank you Justin for knowing me so well to know I needed them to leave, but damn him for inviting them back!

They quickly nodded and left. I turned to Justin then. "Are you shitting me, Justin? Do you not know my fucking past? Did I hit you too fucking hard yesterday? You know I cannot be near them. You know my kids cannot be near HIM!" I practically screamed at him.

"Bell-"

"If you finish that sentence with an A, I will rip you to shreds and get Aiden to burn your ass!" I said with venom in my voice. Before he could reply, his eyes went wide and focused behind me. I turned slowly to see the Cullens behind me again, but this time my kids were behind them and Alice was grabbing her purse that I am guessing she left here on purpose.

"Bella?" they asked. I sighed and looked at the ground, just nodding.

All of a sudden, a squeal erupted from Alice and she started to run to me, but I threw my hand out with my telekinetic power to stop her.

"No, you do not get to touch me. You abandoned me like a pet, like a shiny toy. You guys never loved me and the only ones I will forgive are Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie never accepted me but she showed her true colors and Jasper, we never talked, but I know he never meant to attack me," I spoke with my head down still. I looked up and motioned my kids behind me.

"Edward, I still fucking hate you! But, you should still know after two years of looking for you I gave up. But, you have a right know something," I turned to look at my babies, my kids I have raised for twenty years, and smiled at them. "Meet your kids. Your sons, Jayden Alexander Cullen and Aiden Blake Cullen, and your daughters, Layla Avery Cullen and Katherine Grace Cullen," I spoke and finished my words, turning to see the Cullen women with their hands over their mouths, hiding their gasps and the men standing shocked. I saw Edward on his knees in front of me with his head down. I looked at Layla "Change my looks back to my original appearance, the one I was born into this life with," I told her. She nodded at me and I closed my eyes. I could feel her power moving through me so that I was revealed with my straight jet black hair, fangs, and blue eyes along with my nose piercing, snake bites, my tongue piercing and my industrial piercings. When I opened my eyes, I heard gasps from the Cullens and looked down at Edward with a grin across my face, showing my fangs. "How do I look now Edward? Am I good enough for your attention or am I to be used again? Do I look like a human? Like a fucking shiny toy?" I asked while I tilted my head to the side. The Cullens crouched and looked ready to pounce. Everyone on my side crouched as well, even mine and Edward's children crouched, ready to spring. "Oh, Cullens, I wouldn't attack me if I were you. I could kill you now if I wanted to, haven't you heard of me? The Huntress or better yet, the Executioner?" I asked. When I revealed my true name, they all sprang from their crouches and stood back. Edward even flew back when I stated my name. "That's the reaction I wanted," I said with a smile.

"Bella, what happened to you? What happened to my best friend I once knew?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, what happened, Bella? What made you become this?" asked Jasper

"Bella, my daughter, why are you so bitter?" asked Carlisle

"Oh, Bella. What have we done to you?" asked Esme

"Bella?" said a still shocked Edward

"Sis? Why this?" asked Emmett

Rosalie didn't say anything, just looked down at her feet. "Look, I don't have time to answer meaningless questions right now. Come back after the show and you can follow us to our house," I said. I didn't wait for their acceptance. I just looked at my daughter and nodded for her to change me back. She did and I looked down at myself, changing my clothes with a glance.

"Kids, go to your seats and enjoy the show. After the show, go straight home and don't wait for me and the band," I commanded. They knew not to question me once I said a command. They just did what they were told. I turned to my band mates and said, "Let's go. The show must go on."

We left without a backward glance to the stage. "Hey, hey Sacramento! Did you miss us?" I exclaimed and heard cheers from them. "Hey, Justin, where did Sacramento go? It is awfully quiet here," I said to Justin with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, looks like they need to scream louder if they want us to play Belle," he said while chuckling. Then the crowd started screaming loudly.

"There they are Justin!" I said laughing. "Okay, I told you guys we were gonna step it up a bit and have some fun. Get ready to dance! This song was inspired by my daughter. She loves to jump up and down, and you know what that means! Control everyone!"

Another cigarette, and I'm so bored  
Your words aren't making sense  
And I was taken, but you were waiting  
One more drink and I'm convinced

Not one more sound  
Let your hair down  
Take the low road  
No one will know

Whoa, I feel just like we're taking  
Control  
Of the night, of the night (yeah)  
Whoa, I feel just like we're losing  
Control  
But if you let go, I'll let go tonight

Another minute lived, if you take me  
I'll take what you will give  
I was late, and she kept waiting  
But, I hope she knows where I've been

Not one more sound  
Let your hair down  
Take the low road  
No one will know

Whoa, I feel just like were taking  
Control  
Of the night, of the night (yeah)  
Whoa, I feel just like we're losing  
Control  
But if you let go, I'll let go tonight

I'm coming down, bring me up  
Take it off, let's just touch  
I'm coming down, bring me up  
Take it off, let's just touch  
I'm coming down, bring me up  
Take it off, let's just touch  
I'm coming down, bring me up  
Take it off, let's just touch

Whoa, I feel just like we're taking  
Control  
Of the night, of the night (yeah)  
Whoa, I feel just like we're losing  
Control  
But if you let go, I'll let go tonight

**(Control by Metro Station)**

"I hope you guys enjoyed that song. Now for the next one, I wrote it when I finally felt like I was myself again, with the help of my kids. Now, there is a rap passage in this song, so I will be choosing four volunteers to dance on stage with me. I'll pick the people and Chris will be shooting our shirts out to the crowd! This song is called I Believe!"

They said you wouldn't make it so far a a  
And ever since they've said it its been hard  
But never mind that night you had to cry  
Cause you had never let it go inside  
You worked real hard and you know exactly what you want and need so believe  
And you can never give up  
You can reach your goals  
Just talk to your soul and say

_[Chorus:]_  
I believe I can  
I believe I will  
I believe I know my dreams are real  
I believe I'll stand  
I believe I'll dance  
I believe I'll grow real soon and  
That is what I do believe

Your goals are just a thing in your soul aha  
And you know that your moves will let them show  
You keep creating pictures in your mind  
So just believe they will come true in time  
It will be fine leave all of your cares and stress behind and  
Just let it go  
Let the music flow inside forget all your pain  
And just start to believe

_[Chorus]_

"Alright First row, you, you, you and you come on up!" I said pointing to my kids to make them come up to dance during the rap beat the rest of the song. Jayden flipped from his seat to the stage and started dusting off his shoulders like a pro. Layla jumped on the stage and did a one handstand and flipped in the air landing in a split. Aiden broke into a break dance on the floor in front of the stage and when he was close enough he flipped up the stage and continued. Katherine looked over at Jayden and nodded at him, they went to separate parts of the stage and ran towards the center doing flips and cart wheels all the way through until Jayden had Katherine in the air doing a hand stand over his head. The crowd went wild at this and gave them a standing ovation. Katherine flipped over her brothers head and landed on the floor next to him smiling. The kids and I continued to dance and do flips until the song was over.

_[Rap passage]_

Never mind what people say  
Hold your head high and turn away  
With all my hopes and dreams I will believe  
Even though it seems it's not for me  
I won't give up, I'll keep it up  
Looking to the sky  
I will achieve all my needs  
I will always believe

_[Chorus x2]_

"Alright, lovely people. The girls and I are gonna sing a girl song. It has been reused a lot, but fellas, we all know you love Lady Marmalade! Hold on to your seats, boys. It is about to get hot in here!" I said with a laugh. I sent my sons back down to their seats, but kept my daughters and my female band mates on stage with me. "Alright guys. We will be back in one minute. I need to get these girls dressed properly for this song," I announced. We rushed back into my dressing room and changed quickly. I had Katherine in a white baby doll top and white short shorts, Layla wore a pink baby doll top and black short shorts, Lily wore a green baby doll top with white short shorts and a penguin tails black tailored jacket, Maybell wore a purple baby doll top with black short shorts, and for me, I put on a red corset baby doll top with boy shorts and tiny short shorts. Next we began putting on heels. I threw on black thigh-high boot heels, Layla put on black too, Lily threw on green ones, Maybell put on black ones as well, and Katherine threw on the white heels. Then we all walked towards the stage. I knew I would go first to dance and Maybell would be the first to sing since Lily wanted to only announce the beginning and ending, so I signaled Justin to start the music.

Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

[Chorus:]  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

What What, What what

Ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

yea yea yea yea

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah

[Chorus:]  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin, why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Livin' a grey flannel life

But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

[Chorus:]  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Katherine...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Layla... (Lady Marmalade)  
Maybell...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Belle...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

**(See video of Lady Marmalade with Katherine as Christina, Bella as Mya, Layla and Pink, Maybell as Lil'Kim and Lily as Missy)**

"Alrighty guys. What did you think? Nah, I can practically see you all drooling, but that's ok. We are getting changed back into our regular clothes. But first, let's thank these two girls for dancing with us! This is the last song before the encore. Let's hope you guys want one from us. If you do, you get two special songs," I announced and then us girls went backstage to change into our original clothing. When we came out, I announced the next song. "Okay everyone. This song about not liking me as someone's girlfriend was directed to me, so I wrote a song about it. Let's hear it for Girlfriend!"

_[Chorus]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_[Verse 1]_  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

_[Bridge:]_  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

_[Chorus:]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_[Verse 2]_  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?  
_[repeat]_

_[Chorus]_

**(Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne)**_  
_

The whole time I sang this song; I found Edward's eyes and sang this song while staring at him. He knew that I made this song for what he did to me and what he told me. When the song ended, I was fake breathing hard into the mike to make it seem like I was tired. "Alright everyone, if you guys scream loud enough, we may come back out for two more final songs. So scream guys!" I announced into the mike before walking backstage for the other half of my thermos filled with blood. It wasn't a minute later that I heard all the cheering. They were yelling our name and that made me smile. "What do you say, guys? Shall we sing two more songs?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! Let's do this! I feel so much adrenaline, I think I am living off it!" said Justin.

"Yeah, I'll do two more songs. It isn't like I am tired or anything," said Chris.

"Let's do this, Belle. You love singing and so do we," said Maybell.

"I'm in. Always have been," said Lily.

I nodded and we left our dressing room, running towards the stage. "Hey guys! We are gonna wind it down with two slow songs. So grab your lover and pull them close, because you're gonna want to hold them for these songs. The first one is My Happy Ending and the second is When I Look At You. Guys, if you're ever serious about a girl, don't ever leave her. Always _always_ keep her with you, treasure every moment like the day will end tomorrow. I know I did," I said, but I whispered the last part. I'm sure the vamps in the concert heard me regardless.

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh)

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_[Chorus:]_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do _[CD version]_  
All the stuff that you do _[radio edited version]_

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_[Chorus]_

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

_[Chorus x2]_

_[x2]_  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

**(My happy ending by Avril Lavigne)**

Even singing this song, I can still feel my pain from the past. I can still feel the liquid flowing down my cheeks and I can see Edward looking like he is in agony. I may tell myself all the time that I hate him, but the truth is, I don't. I still love him with all my heart, but I just can't trust him, not after what he did to me last time. Who knows if I will ever recover if it happened again? This song I wrote about him and what he did to me, but maybe I should stop living in the past and try to move forward. "Ok guys and girls. This song I wrote thinking about the man I had loved my whole life and my father who is now gone but loved always. I just wanted to let the guy know, he knows who he is, that maybe there is a very tiny amount of hope and to my dad that even if he is dead I will always love you." After I spoke, I began to sing.

Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long

'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you

When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Yeah yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you

I look at you  
Yeah  
Whoa-oh  
You appear just like dream to me

**(When I Look at You by Miley Cyrus)**

"Ok everyone; this is the end of the night. I hope that all of you get home safely. I myself wish to go home now. Remember guys. Don't lose the girl you love and if you haven't told her, I suggest you do soon because who knows what may happen the next day," I spoke softly into the mike, but I knew they heard me. With that said, I turned to leave and the crowd erupted in cheers and flowers were thrown onto the stage for our band. I just smiled and kept walking. I could see my kids already backstage. My sons were waiting for me to hug them and that is exactly what I did. I hugged them fiercely and did the same for my daughters. I looked up and saw the Cullens there, waiting about ten feet from us. I grabbed my sons' hands and my sons grabbed their sisters' hands. We walked over to the Cullens. "Jayden, Aiden, Layla, and Katherine, this is your Grandpa Carlisle, your Grandma Esme, your Aunt Alice, your Aunt Rosalie, your Uncle Emmett, your Uncle Jasper and…and your father, Edward." I released my sons' hands so that they could get acquainted with their only other family alive. Layla and Katherine walked over to Edward and hugged him while my sons, Jayden and Aiden, waited for them to finish by my side.

"Let's leave from here to my place. We can all catch up there," I said when I saw it was getting later and I just kept getting this feeling like we had to leave now! So, we left. When we were driving away, I swear I saw a pair of ruby red eyes staring at me when we drove past the woods on the backside of the concert hall.

**Wow that was long wasn't it :) Okay the songs used in order are:**

**Die Romantic by Aiden**

**100% by Angelspit**

**My Immortal by Evanescence**

**Now that we are done by Metro Station**

**Control by Metro Station**

**I Believe by Yolanda Adams**

**Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera, Lil'Kim, Mya, Missy and Pink**

**Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne**

**My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne**

**When I look at you by Miley Cyrus**

**I hope you like the first chapter I know it is very long but I felt that I couldn't stop writing until I was comfortable with the ending.**

**So please Review and tell me what you girls and if there are guys gents think :)  
**


End file.
